


You are my sunshine, Louis Tomlinson

by Shaynun0



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Some Fluff, Some angst, There will be good and bad parts, it'll be fun, some heartbreak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaynun0/pseuds/Shaynun0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up in the middle of the night and Louis is gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my sunshine, Louis Tomlinson

**“Hey babe, can you pass me the rest of those dishes so I can wash them?”**

 

Harry looks over at his partner, the hedgehog hair, the little pixie features, the beautiful curves. Even after 6 years of being together he can never quite believe that Louis Tomlinson lets him be a part of his life. And what an honour it is.

 

He picks up the plate in front of him and the remaining wine glasses. Harry had cooked tuna pasta bake and although Louis had complained because he wasn't that keen on tuna, he had gone along with it because he knew it would make Harry and his health conscience happy.

 

Coming to stand behind Louis, the smell of apples coming from his hair. He reached around him placing the dishes in the bowl in front of Louis. Wrapping his arms around the smaller boys waist afterwards. Breathing in the smell of Lou that Harry could recognise anywhere, and basking in the warmth that was radiating from him.  Harry always compared Louis to the sun and this heat just added to the comparison.

 

 **“You know I can wash them up in the morning.”** Harry whispered into the boys’ ear, huskily. Dropping his voice to a level that only Lou was privy to. Knowing full well that it made Lou’s knees go weak.

 

 **“You made tea, it’s only fair. And you know it’s important that they get washed.”** The older boy replied, moaning after the last word was out of his mouth. Harry was nibbling at his earlobe. He was pulling Lou’s backside into him, his erection growing already at the limited contact. Lou could feel it, could feel the want, the need.

 

 **“Not that important.”** Harry states; a smile on his lips as he perched his head on the smaller boys shoulder. Remembering that one interview a few years back, the one which everyone went crazy over, questioning his sexuality. Not that they hadn’t been doing it for years, but that interview made them go mad.

 

 **“Why don’t you go put a movie on and get some snacks and I’ll join you in a minute?”** Harry kissed Lou’s cheek and removed himself from his boyfriend. **“You better be in here in 3 minutes or I’m just gonna like come in here and suck you off whilst you wash.”**

 

He could see Lou’s shoulders tense up at the offer.

 

 **“Don’t tempt me Harold Styles.”** Lou shot back.

 

Letting out a throaty laugh he exited the room to go find Charlie Bartlett on Netflix. A film that he find out a few nights before that Louis had never seen and he just needed it in his life. Firstly, Kat Dennings. Secondly, Anton Yelchin. Thirdly, Robert Downey Jr. And lastly, Drake.  Four valid reasons to watch this film, and that’s just when taking into account the amazing people who starred in it. You’ve also got the fact it’s one of those lame but cool coming of age comedy films that doesn't really make all that much sense when you watch it, you think it’s gonna be some weird philosophical life lesson after finishing it but then it ends and you're just like, yeah, okay. Harry loves it, would secretly say it was one of his favourite films but only if the right person asked him. 

 

He’s just finished finding it on Netflix when Louis walks into their living room.  A room that had taken them 3 weeks to decide on what colour to paint, Louis wanted the room to be bright green, something very loud, to go with the volume of the tv when he watches football. Whereas Harry wanted it to be a nice calming area that you could relax in after a long day, find yourself in the dip of the couch. Settle down into yourself as the light stopped shining through the windows. Harry eventually won after one incredible blow job and after he agreed to let Louis do whatever he wanted with the bedroom.

 

 **“So I was thinking about the wedding, do you think it would be acceptable to turn up in an addidas tracksuit?”** Louis’ question had confused him for a second until he realized what he was talking about. Liam had finally asked Zayn to marry him. They’d only been together 2 years, 4 years less than Louis and himself but everyone knew. They just knew. You’d look at Zayn and you could tell that he’d do anything to be with the love of his life. Liam too, even though it took Liam a long time to even come to terms with the fact that he was gay for Zayn, once he realized he knew that was it. Nobody and nothing would compare to the piece of art that was Zayn Malik.

 

**“Harold!”**

 

 **“Sorry, what?”** confused by why Louis had just screeched his name like that, no need at all.

 

 **“You were lost in your thoughts. I’m guessing the tracksuit is a no then? I won’t wear Nike shoes with it if that’s what you’re worried about?”** Louis sends a toothy grin in Harry’s direction. He thought he was hilarious. It was cute.

 

**“Sorry, no, that’s not what I was thinking about. But you wouldn’t rock up to that wedding in a tracksuit anyway Louis Tomlinson; you’re too much of a fashion icon to do that.”**

 

 **“Maybe it’s what the fashion world needs. Tracksuits at weddings, would help to bring the cost down. ”** Louis replies, complete severity in his voice.   **“So Harold, what were you thinking about anyway before I barged my way into that head of yours?”** Leaning back into the couch, beer bottle in hand. Harold takes a second to just admire the sheer beauty of Louis. He's the type of person that you just have to admire, he's a beautiful human.

 

 **“I was just thinking about how perfect Liam and Zayn are together and how long it’s gonna be before one of us pops the question y’know?”** Harry replies whilst making his way over to the couch, lying in their usual position, waiting for Louis to find his way between his legs, resting that beautiful head on his chest. Harry’s hands immediately find themselves to their designated spots. His right hand in Lou’s hair and his left one hanging off the couch intertwined with Louis’.

 

 **“Want me to press play?”** Louis asks. Even though they both know that within 15 minutes the tv will be turned off as they’ll both have found themselves needing their bedroom out of exhaustion or desire.

 


End file.
